New Family
by Sachi d Readers
Summary: Saat keluarga kecil baru ini terbentuk, bagaimana ceritanya? Sepertinya Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan kesepian lagi - NICHIJOU


DISCLAIMER: TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI

"Seijuro.. ayah minta maaf. Selama ini ayah mengabaikan mu."

"Otou-sama apa terjadi sesuatu?" Akashi tampak bingung melihat sikap otou-samanya yang janggal.

"Otou-sama menemukan orang yang otou-sana cintai. Ijinkan otou-sama mu ini untuk menikahinya.."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, dia tidak menyangka akan ada hari dimana otou-samanya akan membuka hatinya seperti ini. "Jika itu yang otou-sama inginkan aku tidak keberatan, tetapi otou-sama harus berjanji tetap mencintai kaa-sama selamanya."

"Arigatou. Seijuro."

"Jadi seperti apa calon ibuku? Apakah dia cantik dan lembut?"

"Ah... sebenarnya.."

PERTEMUAN

"Doumo Akashi-kun." Kata pemuda bersurai langit itu datar.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa kau ada di sini..?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tou-chan yang mengajaku kesini Akashi-kun."

Dan tidak lama kemudian dua pria berumur ikut duduk di dalam cafe yang sudah di pesan oleh mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya pria bersurai biru terang bagai langit.

"Ah baguslah. Jika Seijuro sudah kenal dengan Tetsuya. Kalian tentunya pasti sudah akrab." Akashi agak tidak percaya jika pria bermata merah di sampingnya adalah otou samanya yang selama ini terlihat dingin. Apakah otou samanya sebegitu bahagianya untuk memperknalkan calon istri nya kepada Seijuro? Tapi jika benar dimanakah calon ibunya? Jangan bilang...

"Tetsuya, Seijuro. Kami memutuskan untuk menikah."

Hening sejenak..

"AAPAAA?"

PANGGILAN

"Akashi-kun?" Panggil Kuroko. Saat ini mereka sedang menemani kedua orang tua mereka berbelanja perlemgkapan umtuk pernikahan mereka di German. Mulanya Kuroko kaget, seberapa kaya calon ayahnya kah sampai bisa mempersiapkan pernikahan mewah di Jerman. Tapi ia tidak jadi terlalu peduli setelah melihat wajah bahagia ayahnya yang berhasil bangkit bahagia kembali setelah di ceraikan oleh ibu kandungnya.

"Ya ada apa Testsuya?"

"Apa ini artinya aku akan jadi kakak mu?"

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?! Sudah jelas aku lebih.. tunggu tanggal berapa kau lahir?"

"Hmm.. 31 Januari."

Dan Akashi berhenti berkata-kata

"Ne..Seijuro. ayo panggil aku Onii-chan."

"Tetsuya! Kau-..." Akashi terdiam berusaha mencari bantahan. Dan akhirnya dia pasrah.. "o..oni..oni ni -chan..." kata Akashi dengan muka merah padam.

RUMAH BARU

Akashi Tetsuya tidak menyangka jika pasangan bahagia itu sudah mempersiapkan rumah baru untuk keluarga kecil mereka tempati. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil tetapi sangat nyaman. Terletak di sebuah komplek ramai yang memiliki tetangga tetangga yang ramah. Kurang lebih mirip seperti rumahnya yang dulu.

"Testuya suka rumah barunya?" Tanya ayah barunya.

"Aku suka aka- maksud ku otou-chan." Jawab Kuroko.

"Baguslah. Yang memilih rumah ini ayahmu. Dia sangat pintar memilih."

"Ohhh. Ya rumah ini nyaman." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan Akashi menatap rumah sederhana mereka dengan pandangan takjub. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan tinggal di rumah yang (menurutnya) sangat menarik. Sebenarnya itu hanya rumah biasa, tetapi seumur hidup Akashi sudah tinggal di manor raksasa dan rumah tradisional Jepang yang luar biasa besar di Kyoto dan Tokyo, dan ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kilatan kecil takjub di matanya.

"Tetsuya!"

"Ada apa Seijuro?"

"Aku akan pakai kamar yang ini." Kata Seijuro absolut, sambil menunjuk kamar dengan jendela yang sudah di desain oleh kepala keluarga akashi dengan gaya minimalis.

"Ehh.."

(Note: rumah Seijuro yang di Tokyo dan Kyoto dulu bergaya victoria, dan jepang tradisional)

PELIHARAAN

"Tetsuya itu apa?"

"Apa?"

"Yang bergoyang goyang itu."

"Oh maksudmu Nigou?"

"Nigou?"

"Ya kenapa?"

"Singkirkan." Akashi memberi perintah tanpa nada.

"Eh? Tidak Seijuro, dia peliharaanku."

Anjing itu mendekat ke arah Akashi, dan Akashi terus memberi perintah kepada anjing yang tidak mau patuh itu. sampai ia mulai terpojok "Oniichan.. onegai..."Tetsuya hanya bisa ber sweatdrop-ria

TBC

Sebenernya aku ngak suka nulis, eh... tapi aku suka baca ff, eh..tapi aku suka bikin cerita,tapi mentok mentok cuman di kepala doang ceritanya, dan masih banyak tapi lainnya. Setelah lima tahun jadi readers akhirnya aku coba nulis juga hahaha. Makanya ff ini berantakan, kalo ada request atau pertanyaan tentang ff ini silahkan pencet review. Terima kasih readers-tachi.

NEXT: SEKOLAH


End file.
